thecityofchampionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Helios
Personality On the surface, Billy is an overachieving perfectionist with a superiority complex and a condescending manner. He is often blunt and takes narcissistic pride in his prowess. He enjoys efficiency in everything, never doing more or less than he has to in any situation. He is professional and outstanding in his field with a reputation that greatly precedes him. Beneath this isolated exterior, is a boy that longs for his father's approval and yearns for his mother's comforting voice. He is reserved and insecure and out of touch with the world and people around him, leading to their perception of him as cold and outlandish. Being deeply empathetic, he only manages to keep his composed act together through years of repression and practice. Billy loves flowers and artistic expression, particularly through painting and fashion. As a result of this, his art and dressing (especially his costume) are a reflection of his mental state - the tempestuous mind of a rebellious son struggling to escape his father's shadow. He is also a good cook, based on limited and possibly biased opinions. Backstory "How can I live with this?" he cried. "How can I ever be free of the pain I feel?" ''- Heracles'' "Born into a long line of Astro City's top heroes, sired by my predecessor, Titan, immense responsibility and expectation burdened me before I was old enough to understand what any of it even meant. Home-schooled by my father - and dear mother - in order to, in father's words, "get the best possible education and none of that commoner nonsense", I was forced to grow up faster than my peers. Grueling tasks and merciless training soon became my bread and butter in the bid to impress the old man - all to no avail. After mother's death, I grew to hate my father who continued to demean me and my significant achievements and after a few years of plying my trade outside the city, I decided I was ready to return to Astro City with or without the old man's blessing. They needed me. I have long since risen to prominence, not just as Titan's son and an Ainsworth but as the most reputable, most effective, most powerful Superhero of my generation with years of consistent and excellent service. And now, here we are." Origin of Powers Inborn. Powers Universal Gravitation Helios, like his predecessors, can manipulate gravitational fields in his own unique way. He is able to create an independent gravitational field within a volume of 20 meters cubed radius with him as the center of gravity. This gives him the ability to push, pull, throw and levitate objects not exceeding 500 KGs within this field with a force of 50 KN and over a distance of 40 meters at speeds of 44 m/s. He is also able to manipulate gravitational fields that are under no third party's control, meaning he can take advantage of the earth's gravity within his range, making it possible for him to exert vertical and horizontal control over objects and people he pushes/pulls etc (this means he can throw objects up and down and in various directions within his range). He is able to fly with the combination of these abilities, up to altitudes of 1000 feet (300 meters). Fine control of his powers is only possible with the help of his staff (a support item turned weapon through training, which he has never let go off for longer than a minute since he was a child) and the rings that hover around him. Without these supporting gadgets, Helios' abilities would be impossible to control, leading to disaster. The staff, Morningstar, subdues his powers and conducts them, storing his gravitational energy like a capacitor - enabling subtlety when activating and using his power. Helios is able to create a gravitational field of similar range (20 meters cubed radius) around Morningstar, wherever it is (even outside his range). He is usually only able to generate a one-directional force (push/pull etc) on anything within his range but if he can come into contact with it, he can generate forces in opposite directions with either hand or a hand and the staff. If separated from the staff, he begins to experiences weightlessness slowly and if for longer than a minute, Helios will be overloaded with gravitational energy and be torn apart in a small, contained blast of energy (5 meters cubed radius, 10 KN). The rings control his orbital energy and serve as defenses. Without them, any object or person that comes within his range will be sucked in and continue to orbit Helios. The rings contain this and gives him the ability to use this orbital energy as a defensive shield, sending all tangible attacks into orbit (2 meters in diameter), long enough to be deflected. The combination of these two energies, or Helios' full power; Supernova, overloads the hero and tears him apart in a wave of immense gravitational energy, putting enough pressure on the area (within a 10 meter cubed radius) to level everything into a crater (80 KN) leading to his and his surroundings' immediate obliteration. Helios is unable to exert any forces on living things within his range without first being in direct bodily contact with them or through Morningstar. His rings are not affected by this limitation. Weaknesses # Separation from Morningstar. # Supernova. # Helios can only use his powers for 6 turns after which he ends up winded and must regain energy first before reusing them. This cool-down period lasts 3 turns. # Once going from a state of not using his powers to a state of using them (call it "activation" and "deactivation"), there is a visual indicator on Helios (his eyes twinkle shortly) and a 1 second delay before "activation". Examples Thump! Thump! The robot robber fires two arrows from its crossbow. Barely moving eyeballs, sparkling turquoise, watch their trajectory change as they crash into the rings' field and begin circling the hero. Twitching, the arrows are shot off into the distance. This thing's head had to be running on fumes if it thought that was going to harm him, Helios scoffed. With a raised arm, he lifts the nefarious bot and smashes it into the ground. The sound of its breaking parts and the splatter of oil were loud and visible even from this range. Realizing this was a mistake, the thief attempts to run. Covering ground quickly, it escapes the hero's range. Flinching in frustration, Helios spins his staff and in a flash, shooting Morningstar forward from his hand like a javelin. The spear crashes into the ground ahead of the fleeing criminal and no sooner had it seen the golden lance than it had began to leave the ground. With another loud thud, Helios smashes the bot into the cold pavement; this time incapacitating it for good. Equipment N/A Weaponry # Morningstar - incredibly lightweight, 2.5 meter long, gold-encrusted, steel staff (15 KN) that doubles as a lance. Helps channel the Hero's immense powers. # Helios' rings - 60 centimeters in diameter twin-rings (15 KN steel) that hover automatically around Helios and follow him everywhere. Key Skills # Exceptional florist. # Good cook (debatable). # Astute tactician. # Freestyle combatant. Residence Resurgence HQ. Category:OC Category:OC Heroes Category:Heroes Category:All Characters